Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 12
at the elephant graveyard the hyenas are trying to recover from the pain Mufasa inflected on them Ed laughs Banzai its not funny Ed but Ed keeps laughing Banzai hey shut up he jumps on him Shenzi will you knock it off Banzai well he started it Shenzi look at you guys no wonder were dangling at the bottom of the food chain Banzai man i hate dangling Shenzi shyeah you know if it werent for those lions we d be runnin the joint Banzai yeah man i hate lions Shenzi so pushy Banzai and hairy Shenzi and stinky Banzai and man are they ugly Scar oh surely we lions are not all that bad Banzai oh Scar its just you Shenzi we were afraid it was somebody important Banzai yeah you know like Mufasa Shenzi yeah Scar i see Banzai now thats the power Shenzi tell me about it i just hear the name and i shudder Banzai Mufasa Shenzi ooh do it again Banzai Mufasa Shenai ohh Banzai Mufasa Mufasa Mufasa Scar im surrounded by idiots Banzai not you Scar i mean youre one of us i mean youre our pal Scar charmed Shenzi oh i like that hes not king but hes still so proper Banzai yeah hey hey did ya bring us anything to eat Scar old buddy old pal huh did ya did ya did ya Scar i dont think you really deserve this he tosses a zebra leg to the hyenas and the devour it Scar i practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldnt even dispose of them Shenzi well you know it wasnt like they was alone Scar Banzai yeah what are we suppose to do kill Mufasa Scar precisely i know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthogs backside but thick as you are pay attention my words are a matter of pride its clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs but were talking kings and sucessions even you cant be caught unaware so be prepared for the chance of a lifetime be prepared for sensational news a shinning new era is tiptoeing nearer Shenzi and where do we feature Scar just listen to teacher i know its sound sorted but you ll be rewarded for at last i have given my dues injustice delicously squared be prepared Banzai yeah be preparded we ll be preparded for what Scar for the death of the king Banzai what is he sick Scar no you fool were gonna kill him and Simba too Shenzi great idea who needs a king all no king no king ha ha ha ha ha Scar idiots there will be a king Banzai hey but you said uh Scar i will be king stick with me and you ll never go hungry again hyenas yaay allright long lived the king love lived the king its great that we ll soon be connected with a king who will be all time adored Scar of course quid pro quo youre expected to take certain duties on board the future is litterd with prizes and though im the main addressee the point that i must emphasize is you wont get a sniff without me so prepare for the coup of the century be prepared for the murkiest scam meticulous planning tenacity spanning decades of denail is simply while i ll be king undisputed respected saluted and seen for the wonder i am yes my teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared hyenas yes are teeth and ambitous are bared be prepared ha ha ha ha ha ha Category:The Lion King Parts